Summer Festival
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: It's been a year since Sasuke got back from the Sound Village. Now that his birthday's arrived, what does Sakura have in store for him? SasuSaku


**Sakura-Chan: Happy Birthday Sasuke! And in his honor, I have made a VERY LONG oneshot for him! I hope he likes it as much as you will!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS 'ANGELUS' BY HITOMI SHIMATANI OR 'DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?' BY ALY & AJ! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, the people who made Inuyasha own 'Angelus' by Hitomi Shimatani, and the people that work with Aly & AJ own the song 'Do You Believe In Magic?**

**

* * *

**

**Summer Festival**

**_A Oneshot dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha_**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

* * *

"Do you know what today is, Sakura-Chan?" asked Tsunade. Her pink haired apprentice, 14 year old Sakura Haruno, turned around to face her sensei and gave her a puzzled look.

"It's Konoha's 46th annual Summer Festival!" Sakura said excitedly. Tsunade smirked.

"And…?" Tsunade asked. Sakura still wore her puzzled look.

"And what, Tsunade-Sensei?" asked Sakura. She was really confused, but was eager to know what else today was.

"Uchiha Sasuke's 15th birthday." Her Sensei said smugly. Sakura gasped and slapped her right hand on her forehead. How could she forget! Ever since Sasuke came back last year, she's been ignoring him for the past year! (A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a bit too soon for Sasuke to come back, but it's my story, not yours!) Tsunade saw Sakura's embarrassed look and smiled.

"Take the rest of the day off, Sakura. You get ready for the festival. Don't worry about me. I'll get this paperwork done before the festival starts." Tsunade said with a grin.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you gave Shizune-Neechan the day off too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm the Hogake, remember Sakura? Now go, get out of my sight." Tsunade said jokingly. Sakura smiled, grabbed her bag, and left the Hogake tower.

'_I wonder what I should get Sasuke…I'm going to have to think about this, but right now, I need Ino's help.' _Sakura thought, as she rushed home.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, 15 year old Sasuke Uchiha was laying in the grass, looking at the clouds, like Shikamaru would. He sighed and sat up. Today was his fifteenth birthday and the day of the Konoha's 46th annual Summer Festival. He got up and started walking.

'_Maybe I should go this year.' _Sasuke thought. He remembered what his loud mouthed teammate/best friend/ rival was saying about it.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Sasuke!" yelled a 14 year old spiky haired boy. 15 year old Sasuke turned around, only to see his blonde haired teammate/best friend/rival, running after him._

"_What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had to catch his breath before talking._

"_Hey, did you hear about the Konoha's 46__th__ annual Summer Festival tonight?!" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Well, every year, on your birthday, we have a Summer Festival to celebrate the arrival of the new Genin and the returning missing-nins, like you. Everyone comes to the festival! There's food, games, shops, and every year, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten perform! They usually open up the festival and then close it, since it's only for one day. You should come! Well, see ya later! Oh, and happy birthday too!" said Naruto. He waved goodbye and went running off to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke smirked at the thought of Sakura and her friends performing.

'_I might as well go.' _Sasuke thought. He arrived at his house and started to look for a yukito (A/N: That's a man's kimono.), when the phone rang.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking." Said Sasuke in a polite manner.

"Hey Sasuke, its Naruto!"

"What do you want?"

"The guys and I wanted to know if we could come over. You know, so we could go to the festival together (A/N: Yeah, I know…Weird…)."

"Whatever. Just make sure you're in your yukitos."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. See ya later!" Naruto hung up and so did Sasuke.

'_Let the yukito hunting begin.' _He thought, while searching his closet.

* * *

Back at the Haruno residence, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all looking through their closets (A/N: They all have their own closets in Sakura's room, 'cause it's SO BIG!) for kimonos and performance clothing. Ino sat down on Sakura's bed and sighed.

"This is SO HARD! And we're supposed to be there before six!" Ino complained.

"Oh stop complaining, Ino! It's only four and we have two hours to look." Sakura pointed out. Ino sighed and got up.

"You're right." Ino said, as she walked over to her closet. At around five fifteen, the girls found their kimonos and their performance clothing.

"Yes! And now all we have to do is take our makeup and hair stuff!" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't you mean YOUR makeup and hair stuff?" Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean me. Now come on! We might be late!" Ino exclaimed. They all rushed out the door and headed to where the festival was taking place. When they got there, the place took their breath away. Sure, there were still people setting up, but it all looked so new to them. A couple of guys were hanging paper lanterns over the path people would walk on, some men and women were setting up game and food booths. But their favorite part was the stage. A couple of villagers were checking the lighting. There was purple, white, red, magenta, and all these different colors that would make everything so festive.

"Hey, you girls over there aren't you supposed to be backstage?" called out a voice. The girls turned around, only to see Anko Mitarashi.

"Yes, we are. We just wanted to see what the festival looked like before people got here." Tenten explained. Her friends nodded and smiled. Anko just gave them a grin.

"Well I suggest you get backstage, pronto!" Anko said. The girls nodded their heads, waved, and headed backstage.

* * *

At the Uchiha residence, the guys were all wearing their yukitos, waiting until Tsunade gave the village the signal that the festival had started. To Sasuke, this was all new, since he couldn't remember coming to a festival on his birthday.

"What do you think the girls are gonna do this year?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru punched him on the head, like Sakura would do, leaving him a bump on the head.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"You baka, you know the girls always have a surprise performance." Shikamaru said. Just before Sasuke was about to ask a question, the sound of birds being released echoed into the sky.

"Well, that's the signal. Guess the festival's already started." Neji said.

"Come on! We don't wanna miss the girls' performance!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran out of the door, the guys' right behind me.

* * *

Once the guys got there, they saw a crowd of people surrounding a stage, all waiting for the four girls to come out. The guys managed to get some good seats. Actually, they were actually front row! They heard a few Genin kunoichi chanting their names. This was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

Backstage, the girls were all getting their hair done by Ino. She was currently doing Tenten's hair. Tenten was wearing a black Chinese tank top that reached her waist with red around the collar and down to the bottom. There was a white dragon on the left side of the shirt. The bottom half of her outfit was a long red and black skirt. The red part of her skirt had the talons of a dragon. She had a red belt tied around her hips. And for shoes, she had a pair of black ballet flats on. For accessories, she had a red bangle with a white border and white designs in the red portion and a purple bangle on her left wrist. On her right arm, she was wearing a black arm warmer with red surrounding the top and white flowers down the bottom. She had a pair of red, dangly earrings on too. Ino put on white eye shadow and a purple like colored lipstick. Right now, Ino had just finished negotiating with Tenten about letting her hair down, and that took a while. But after all the negotiating, Tenten finally gave in and let Ino style her hair. Ino styled her hair into a bun in the back of her head. She decided to hold the bun up with a pair of chopsticks, since most of Tenten's outfit had a Chinese feel to it. Anyway, there was some hair that Ino tucked behind her ear and left some to frame her face. And her favorite part was leaving a piece of hair out of the bun and was able to put a purple extension at the end.

"There. Now is that so bad?" Ino asked, after styling her friend's hair. Tenten looked at her reflection and smiled.

"I guess your right, Ino." Tenten said.

"Aren't I always?" Ino said. They both laughed and Ino went into the changing room to get ready.

* * *

Hinata was out before Ino and Sakura, which gave Tenten the opportunity to style her hair. Hinata was wearing a blue and white short sleeved t-shirt that said in white letters 'T' and inside the T, was the word 'Rae' in blue letters. Her sleeves had two stripes of white and down to the bottom, there was a white stripe. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and black converse. For accessories, Hinata had a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves. Tenten saw that Hinata was blushing, but for what?

"Hinata-Chan, why are you blushing?" Tenten asked.

"I-It's because the outfit shows my b-belly button." Hinata said timidly. Tenten just smiled at her friend.

"It's okay Hinata-Chan. There's always a first time for everything, right?" Tenten said, trying to look on the bright side. Hinata nodded her head and walked over to the hair and makeup table that Ino set up. Tenten didn't do much to Hinata. All she did was add some smoky grey eye shadow and some black extensions.

"You look fine, don't worry!" Tenten said reassuringly. Hinata smiled as she and Tenten waited for their other friends.

* * *

Ino was the third one to come out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black lace tank top underneath a dark purple V-neck shirt that said in black letters 'Primrose' that showed her belly just a little bit. She had a pair of denim jeans and a brown leather belt on with black converse. She was wearing a cross necklace, cross earrings, a black wristband on her left wrist, and a silver watch on her right wrist.

"Okay, who's gonna do my hair?" Ino asked.

"I-I will." Hinata said. She led Ino to the hair and makeup table and got to work. She put Ino's hair into a very high bun and tucked all that under a blue baseball cap. Hinata left some strands of hair out, though. She added some light pink blush and smiled.

"All done!" she exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Sakura and then we can get this show on the road!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

After waiting a few more minutes, Sakura finally got out of the changing room. She was wearing a blue turtle neck like tank top and showed A LOT of her belly and white jeans with a black leather belt and black converse. The girls did her hair and just added a few extensions to her hair to make it look longer, but decided to skip the makeup, since it was almost show time.

* * *

It seemed like the crowd had waited long enough. Some people were getting impatient, but the guys had to keep their cool. That's when a man with light brown hair and brown eyes emerged from the curtains.

"Sorry for the wait. And now, I welcome Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Kunai!" he said. The crowd started cheering that it was almost like it was part of the music that was already playing. The girls came out and started to do a routine that was a cross between salsa and hip hop.

_Tenten:_

_Dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA_

_Irino youni hoo ni tsutau_

_Sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de_

_"Yasashisa" to ukeirete_

_Kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru_

_Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_

_Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?_

_Ino:_

_Kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi_

_Anata ni ha kitto mieteta_

_Jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to_

_All:_

_Anata__ ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_Yume__ ni todoke ai no honoo_

_Yurayura__ shinkirou koete_

_Sora__ ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_Sono__ kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_M__irai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

Then the girls did a quick dance solo before Hinata started singing.

_Hinata:_

_Nozomi__ ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou_

_Mayoi__ wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu_

_Sakura:_

_Takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi_

_Itami__ ga mazari au kako wo_

_Furikiretara__ soko ni genshoku no niji_

_All:_

_I__chibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru_

_Kizami__ dashita ai no kodou_

_JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai_

_Umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo_

_Oimotomeru tsuyosa ga_

_Yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS_

Then the girls did a dance solo that went along with the trumpets' solo. The crowd started cheering again when they started singing again.

_All:_

_"__Hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."_

_Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_Yume__ ni todoke ai no honoo_

_Yurayura__ shinkirou koete_

_Sora__ ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_Sono__ kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_Mirai__ he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

_Jyounetsu__ no kakera wo te ni shite_

Then, the girls did their last solo for the song and posed, as the crowd went wild.

"The festival has officially begun! Now go have fun!" they all said unison. They all waved goodbye to the crowd and went backstage.

* * *

The crowd started to die down, leaving the four boys standing there, in awe. Did that really just happen? That was the one question on their minds.

"They've improved since last year, I'll give 'em that." Neji said.

"Yeah, but remember, this is Sasuke's first time here, so he's probably got the same look we all did when they first performed." Naruto said. They all looked at him and saw that Naruto was right.

"Hey guys!" said a female voice. They all turned their heads, only to see the girls in their kimonos. Tenten was wearing a yellow kimono with purple and red flowers on the fabric and a light green obi, or belt. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with a purple ponytail holder and some hair framing her face. When she saw Neji, she saw that he was wearing a white yukito with a brown obi. Sure, it was plain, but to Tenten, it totally described him.

"Come on, Neji-Kun! I heard that their selling the best dumplings here!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji smirked, waved goodbye to his friends and left for a stand that sold dumplings with Tenten. Hinata was wearing a pale yellow kimono with yellow and blue maple leaves on them and a lavender obi with light blue flowers on it. Her long hair was in two pigtails that were tied with two pink ribbons and some strands of hair framed her face. One of the framing strands of hair had two pale pink flower clips. Naruto was wearing an orange yukito with a black obi. It was the typical Naruto look.

"I bet'cha I can win you that beach ball over there, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata smiled, waved goodbye to her friends, and left with Naruto to one of the game booths. Ino was wearing a turquoise colored kimono with light blue flower like designs and a dark blue obi. Her hair was put into a bun with a yellow pin and some hair framed her face also. Shikamaru was wearing a pale brown yukito and an olive green obi. It suited Shikamaru perfectly.

"Come on, Shika-Kun! I heard that they were selling hibiscus flowers here!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru waved goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura and went off with Ino. Now, it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a minute and saw that she was wearing a purple kimono with red, pale pink, lavender, and white flowers on it. She also had a yellow obi with a green string down the middle. It looks like she took out her extensions, because her hair was now short, but with a yellow ribbon tied in the back of her hair. Sasuke, on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue yukito with a black obi and on the back of his yukito was the Uchiha symbol. Sakura looked his way and grabbed his wrist. She smiled at him.

"Come on, birthday boy! This year, you're gonna have some fun, whether you want to or not!" Sakura exclaimed. She started running, laughing and giggling like a little girl dragging her best friend to one of the booths.

After a few minutes of running, they slowed down. That's when something caught Sakura's eye. She just stared at in awe.

"Sakura, you there?" asked Sasuke. He waved his hand in front of Sakura, but it didn't work.

"KIYAA! That's SO KAWAII!" Sakura squealed like a little girl. Sasuke looked at what Sakura was staring at. It was a Hello Kitty plushie that was dressed in a pale blue dress and had a pale blue ribbon. He saw that it was at the dunk tank toss too. He paid the man at the stand the amount that was needed and was given three balls.

"If you can aim all three balls at that target, you win a prize." The man explained. Sasuke smirked.

'_This is just like kunai practice.' _Sasuke thought. He threw each ball one by one and they all hit the target. Sakura's eyes started to gleam as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Pick your prize, sir." The man said. Sasuke pointed at the Hello Kitty plushie and the man took it down for him. Sasuke took it and gave it to Sakura. She looked at the plushie, took the plushie, and gave Sasuke a big hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke-Kun! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was shocked for a second, but hugged the cherry blossom back.

"You're welcome, Sakura-Chan." He said.

* * *

"Come on! Please try it!" pleaded Sakura. Right now, she was trying to get Sasuke to eat a slice of her family's signature chocolate cake.

"Sakura, I said no!" replied a very frustrated Sasuke.

"Please?" Sakura asked, throwing in the puppy dog eyes. Now Sasuke's NEVER gotten this treatment, so it was hard for him to resist.

"Fine." He said, defeated. He opened his mouth and let Sakura feed him. He chewed and swallowed it.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It's good." He said. Sakura jumped up and squealed.

"YES! I made THE Uchiha Sasuke eat sweets!" she said proudly. Sasuke smirked at the cherry blossom's actions.

"I gotta go back to the stage so that my friends and I can close the festival. You wanna come?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged and followed Sakura to the stage.

* * *

Sakura had left Sasuke with his friends in the front row while she went backstage. She saw that her friends were already there, in their costumes. They were all in sailor fukus, or sailor uniforms. Tenten was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with red on the collar and at the ends of the sleeves and a black skirt. Her hair was still down and had a pink and white polka dotted ribbon/headband on. Hinata was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a light blue vest that had black on the sides and a white skirt. Her hair was down and had a white headband on. Ino was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with yellow at the ends of the sleeves, a dress like shirt over the short sleeves shirt, and a brown skirt. Her hair was in two loose pigtails. Sakura went into the changing room and quickly changed into a white long sleeved shirt with red at the ends of the sleeve, around the end, and around the collar and a red skirt with white along the bottom and a white ribbon behind the skirt. She added her extensions and tied a white ribbon around a piece of hair. They all grabbed some acoustic guitars and went out on stage. They all started playing and the crowd started to clap along to the music.

_Tenten:_

_Do you believe in magic in a young girls heart  
How the music can free her whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _

_Ino:  
I'll tell ya 'bout the magic, it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock 'n' roll  
_

_Hinata:  
If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If the jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tappin', and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind _

They all did a quick guitar solo here before Sakura began singing.

_Sakura:  
If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, so late at night _

_  
__All:  
We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

_  
Do you belive in magic - yeah  
Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock 'n' roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Oh, talkin' 'bout magic  
_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe?_

_Sakura & Hinata:_

_Do you believe in __magic?_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe?_

_Sakura & Hinata:_

_Do you believe in __magic?_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe _

_Sakura & Hinata:_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe? _

_Sakura & Hinata:_

_Do you believe in __magic?_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe?_

_Sakura & Hinata: _

_Do you believe in magic_

_Tenten & Ino:  
Do you believe like I believe?_

_Sakura & Hinata:_

_Do you believe in __magic?_

"The festival is officially closed! Good night everybody!" they all said unison. The crowd applauded and started to file out of the festival grounds and to their homes. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata bid farewell to Sakura, as she packed up her guitar. She jumped off of the stage and saw Sasuke, still there.

"Hey Sasuke!" she greeted.

"Hey." He replied. There was a small silence as between the two of them as they gazed into each others' eyes.

"Well, I better get going." Sasuke said, while breaking the silence.

"Wait! I still have to give you something!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke turned around, about to ask Sakura what it was, when he felt pressure on his lips. That's when he realized that it was Sakura, giving him his first kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a few seconds, they had to catch their breath.

"_Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Yeah, I know. It's a bit crappy here and there, but it's my first oneshot! Please no flames and please review so that I know what to do next time! Ja ne, and happy birthday Sasuke-Kun!**


End file.
